Isla Sorna: Left Behind
by Luc4ris
Summary: what happens when, in their rush to evacuate Isla Sorna, one worker gets forgotten about?


**INTERNATIONAL GENTICS EMPLOYEE LOG #334**

May, 16, 1993: Hurricane Clarissa is due to make landfall any day now. The security team is escorting everyone to the pier's and heli-pads, evacuation non negotiable. A select few must stay behind until the very end to make sure everything is locked up and the gates secured. I am one of those unfortunate few.

I've been part of the _InGen_ team since the beginning, back when they first leased this damned island from Costa Rica. We were just a blossoming genetics company, chasing an impossible dream, one that, had it not been for the incidents on Nublar I doubt I'd ever be able to talk about. Or even leave here and see my family, for that matter.

As I sit here, in the study of my bungalow, leaving what will most likely be the final log uploaded to the mainframe, I find myself wondering, what's the point? No one is going to check these records. No one is going to download the files onto the millions of back up drives and take them with them. Not one god damned person is going to read these, so why the hell shouldn't I type it all out. Tell this non-existent reader what "spared no expense" really means? The loss of life, not just the poor souls over on Isla Nublar, no, but much worse.

Back when this all began, we few individuals that were part of the security personnel, weren't told fully what the company was planning. I was younger then. Single, my parents old and I, working as security for a genetics' lab, heard of this new, exciting career. This new, up and coming genetics company was doing some experiments down in San Jose. Something very hush hush. At first I wasn't sure, and truth be told, I wasn't fully sold on applying until I heard exactly what the salary would be, and that I would be relocated, expense free, to a tropical island, off the cost of Costa Rica.

The interview process was long, and I had almost declined to continue with the process, and were it not for my damned curiosity, and stubbornness, that would have been the end of it. A few months later they called me, to clarify some legal issues, and make sure they had my next of kin information. The legal issues I understood, this was a genetics company, and, from what I understood at the time, one verging on something very big.

Turns out the type of candidates they were looking for to fill these security positions were exactly what I was. I had some previous experience in not just Laboratory security, but also Zoos. Hell, I even had some computer training. Nothing like that kid Nedry, he could write code like a novelist writes a novel. Even the late John Arnold was a real whiz at computers. No, I had the kind of training that let me use an already installed operating system, and even run searches and some data management skills. I know how to go into the system and find deep files, like archived video, and some light encryption/decryption. Again, nothing major, but enough to do small file tracing.

Seems they were picking us, not based on how skilled we were, but how many skills we had, and back then, I was confused. Why would such a high tech and revolutionary company pick only people with such a varied background? And then, to further my confusion, I heard they were only hiring a skeleton crew for not just security, but also the actual scientists, which wouldn't be weird, except, when I was hired, and started to file my new hire package, I had heard the size of the Island they were basing themselves off of.

I had originally thought it was a small island, with a relatively small facility, doing rabies testing in the isolation of the island to help prevent contamination. How wrong I was. The facilities might be small, but the island itself is huge, 150 square miles, to be precise. To be fair, had you told me, ten years ago, the truth of what Hammond and Wu wanted to create, wanted to achieve, I would have laughed out loud and called you out on your bullshit. Raising extinct life forms is impossible. It can't be done, I would have said. Yet here I sit, on an island 207 Miles west of Costa Rica, and outside, I hear noises no human was ever meant to hear. Roars and lowing of animals that died out 65 million years ago. And, over the loud speaker, one final broadcast about the evacuation. Seems like the last truck heading to the dock is leaving in five minutes, I guess that means this is my last time logging off.

-Clark Owens

**INTERNATIONAL GENTICS EMPLOYEE LOG #335**

May, 17, 1993: Good new, bad news. The good news is that, the computer system is up and running, which means that I should be able to at least keep the computer aware of what I'm up to. The bad news is I seem to have been left behind, and the Animal Welfare Protocol was a complete success...

The Animal Welfare Protocol, or AWP for short was put in place incase we were forced to ever leave the island, like if, for example, there is a hurricane due to make landfall, and we had to evacuate, or if the whole thing failed and we were leaving, never to return. When put in place, it shuts down most electric fences and opens most lock automatically. This would serve two purposes. The first being, with the protective fences down, if an animal wanders too close to one, and brushes against the fences around one of the two workers villages, they wouldn't hurt their selves, which would only mean no accidental deaths from electricity burns or them getting shocked unconscious and choking on their own vomit, or even cardiac arrest depending on the creatures size.

The second function was for exactly this scenario, if the facilities were ever abandoned, and someone left behind, they would have access to most of the island, and, for the most part, away from harm. All one would need to do is make it to one of the buildings and bunker down, which would keep you safe from the bigger things, like the Rex's or the Carno's, but not the Raptor's. When the protocol was put it place, we didn't know how smart some of these bastards were. Not all of them mind you, but the Raptors in particular were rather adept at figuring things out. Like the time they ambushed a caravan on a supply run from the docks which is why we fenced in the docks now.

Anyway, its far to close to storm day, I should be fine, I'll just wait for Clarissa to blow past, and call out for a airlift. But for now, I should head on over to the main security office and try to reboot the doors and fences, maybe get some of the other systems back online before the storm hits. Clark Owens logging off

-Clark Owens

**LOG#335 SUPPLEMENTAL:**

That fat bastard. the AWP can not be shutdown until a full 48 hours after its initiation. And, to further his idiocy, he linked in the communications with the safety to be shut down in the protocol. So now I have to live on this island, for 48 hours, with minimum security, and no comms. I'll have to have a quick word with Hammond about hiring lazy ass holes. Oh well, I made a small stop past one of the arms depot. Hammond might not want one of us to kill his dino's, but I don't think he'd want to compensate a workers family for their loss, beyond how much he already spent paying off family's to keep them quiet about where their relatives went... but that's another story for tomorrow... I'm tired and its late, I should sleep tonight and try again tomorrow.

-Clark Owens

**INTERNTIONAL GENETICS EMPLOYEE LOG#336:**

May, 24, 1993: That was fun.

If you ever get the chance to sit through a hurricane, on an abandoned island, surrounded by monsters that can kill you in more ways then you can imagine, I suggest you do it. You never know if the howling is the winds, or some multi-tonne man eater trying their best to break into a building and eat you.

Bit of an update, I had meant to leave a log last week, but as I was making a run to one of the convenience stores, something seemed off. The usual cacophony suddenly fell eerily silent. I checked the safety on my shotgun, which suddenly seemed rather small in my hands, as my mind nervously listed all the large carnivores that now lived here.

The Franchi SPAS-12 was the standard issue shotgun provided to us security personal, with strict orders to only carry them when escorting veterinarians around the island, and only shoot as an absolutely last resort. With its 8 rounds, it would stop a raptor or two, sure, maybe even an adult Dilophosaurus, but I'd stand no chance if something much bigger then that should show its scaly face, especially one of the Rex's.

I tried pushing that thought from my mind as I untensed my shoulder's and stopped gritting my teeth. standing still wasn't going to help me, not here. I was thirty feet from the store, and if I had to I could probably make it if I ran, at least if it was a dilo.

I started walking again, and made it ten more feet when I heard the noise that sent shivers racing down my spine, and froze my blood like an icy wind. It was a low rumble, the kind that sends a vibration down to the pit of your stomach. Once again, I was all too aware of how exposed I was, but I forced myself to keep walking towards the store, its rather frail looking walls, mostly full window, was suddenly looking about as protective as a straw hat in a thunder storm. I knew what made that growl, and I've seen what it can do to a jeep. Three glass walls and a roof won't do much but trap me, if it decided the tiny bit of calories was worth the effort. I quickened my pace, hoping that my sudden moves wouldn't trigger a predatory response, and I hazards a glance towards where I heard the noise. At first I didn't see it, it was blending in with its surroundings so well. I began to slow again, thinking I was hearing things, thinking it was just the oncoming storm, bu then it took one lumbering step forward from the brush.

It wasn't my first time laying eyes on a Tyrannosaurus Rex, just the first time seeing one so close. It was still on the other side of the electrified fence, which would be comforting, if the electricity was still on, but it was off. The animal looked at me, tilting its head from side, to side, working its mouth, as if trying to decide if I was tasty. I kept my eyes in the beast, and began making my way closer to the little shack. It took another step, and then another, and now its muzzle was an inch from the fence. and then I heard another growl. I booked it, straight to the convenience store, which clearly was the wrong move, because as soon as I turned to run, it bellowed, and crashed right through the fence. I made it to the store, and dived into it, rolling on the ground and ducked behind a shelf, just as a huge square head smashed through a window, snapping where I was seconds ago.

It pulled back its head, roaring from the pain as small pieces of glass cut at its face, and only when there was a reply, did I realize that the other growl from earlier was in fact, from a second Rex. I looked to the left of me, where I was mortified to see the other one lowering its head to gaze right back to me. A low rumbling sound escaped the second Rexes throat, as it stared at me, shaking me to my core. I slammed my eyes shut, clutching my gun, which may have well been a toy, and braced myself for the inevitable. They kept talking back and forth, as if to decide who gets to eat me, and then, they went silent.

I risked a glance out, only to find that the Rexes had sat down, and were waiting for something, or maybe they were just resting. I didn't know what to do. If I took one step out of the building, they would certainly try to eat me, but I couldn't stay there. I had to go to the communication center in the operations building. I slowly stood up, and took a shaky step towards the back of the store, where there was a wall, as well as the staff room. I could feel the predators follow my steps, and as I turned I noticed one was staring right at me. suddenly they rose, and I ran, diving over the counter, but their thunderous footsteps were retreating. Clearly some other poor thing had caught their attention, and frankly, I didn't care what. I just breathed out a sigh of relief, and grabbed some supplies I needed then started towards the operations building.

It was dark by the time I got there, and I had enough excitement for the day, so I bunkered down in the operations building, deciding to do what I needed in the morning and head straight back here. I found an old office used by one of the exec's that was deeper inside, beyond a few doors, incase any other friends decided to show up. I also tried to access my files from their computer, but the system needed an access code to boot up, so I gave up after a few tries. Last thing I needed was to accidentally erase years of book keeping and research. I was just getting settled when I thought I heard something. It sounded like the huffing of a large dog, and maybe also like something clacking on the linoleum flooring. I got up from the chair I was sitting in, and quickly crossed the room, to make sure the door was sealed. After my brush with the Rexes, I didn't want to leave anything to chance. The only real security in these rooms were the deadbolt and the latch in the door knob, so I made sure they were snug. I was heading back to the chair, when I realized my mistake. You see, I choose this particular room because it was deep in the facility, and still on the main floor, but still had a window for some natural light. I also had a huge double glass door, that opened to a conference room. Doors that didn't latch, or properly lock, but had blinds, that were currently closed, so no seeing in or out, and the board room had two double wooden doors, that while they were capable of locking, I didn't think to.

Panic set in, as I quickly ran through the possibilities. The board room had a frosted glass walls that faced the hallway, so while whatever it was wouldn't necessarily see what I was, it would indeed see that there was something on the other side of the glass, and might think it a good idea to investigate, so going to lock the board room doors would not be great. However if I don't lock those doors, they could get into that room, and eventually head in here. I decided to take off my belt and lash the inner door, in hopes that it would hold, if something tried to get in.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep much, but I must have dozed off at some point, because I was awoken by a ruckus outside the office window. I clutched my gun, and hazarded a glance out, and what I saw stole my breath, and reminded me, somewhere deep in my brain, still lived some awe.

A herd of Stegosaurus had found its way into the village. A rather large one at that, as I has trouble counting them all. They were all calling back to each other, lazily waving their powerful, spiked tails, not a single care in the world. There was a certain comfort in their absent mindedness, as they grazed. And why should they care, they were huge, and powerful, a pair of plates running down their spines, and four large spikes on the end of each tail, what creature would have the gall to even think of attacking them. From inside the office, I watched as they slowed and bellowed, and I relaxed a bit, just as one of them looked up sharply. The attack was sudden, the large carnivore driving into the herd, peeling one of the older looking specimens away from the rest of them, its frightened calls seemingly lost in the other roars and bellows. as it turned to run, the second rex burst forth, with far too much speed for its bulk, using its weight and massive head to thrash the stegosaurus like a rag doll, clearly crushing its victims windpipe and killing it in one quick, efficient move. With one last victorious bellow, the two Rex's scared off the rest of the herd, and began eating.

It was then that I realized that, this was their turf. I was in Rex country, and the storm was still coming. I had to decide right then, if I was going to risk the walk now, or wait out the storm first. As it stands, the pair of Rex's are busy eating, so as long as I didn't startle them, I could probably make it. I turn and go take my belt back, and decide to go through that door to see what had visited me last night, which was mistake number one. At first, when I opened the door a crack, I didn't notice the snoring, but I was able not make a noise in surprise as I stumbled onto six sleeping Velociraptor's.

I slowly, quietly back out, just as I heard a sound that made my heart sink. One of the Rex's gave a frightfully load roar, that shook the whole room. Fear froze my legs, as the snoring stopped, and one head after another yawned, and began to rise, like some nightmare made real. Time stopped moving for a century at least, and my reflexes seemed dull, numb, unresponsive, as they all began to get up, and lazily look around, before seeing me.

My heart was pounding so loudly in my ears I swear the animlas in the rear of the pack could hear it. Even if they couldn't God knows they could smell my fear. I was unsure what to do next. If I made a sudden move, they would certainly strike, and I've seen how quick they could move. And I doubt they would let me back away slowly and tie the door again. My options were limited, and before I could make up my mind, the one in the front sneered at me, and let out a hiss. My body moved before I knew what happened. Training kicked in, as I levelled the shotgun, and in one movment, sqeezed a round off, and lept backwards toward the office. The leader, howled in pain,and fell back, and the others sounded off, their snarls a mix of surprise and rage, and I managed to kick the door shut behind me, just as a second raptor jutted forward with blinding speed, only to slam into the glass. The force of the impact wasn't enough to break the door, but I heard it slump to the ground, and issue a roar of fustration. I knew the glass door wouldn't keep them out for long, but like hell I was gunna let them get me without a fight. I dashed to the office door, and made a quick right, as I heard the animals roaring at each other. The hall was far to open for my taste, so I bolted for the next nearest office, and locked it behind me.

The office was small, but had several posters on the walls, from various movies, the desk was cluttered, and the trash can still had candy bar wrappers. and the door had a big window in it, which was terrible, because it meant that, when I turned back to it, I locked eyes with one of those damned beasts. It seemed to almost smile, as it's head ducked down, and the handle on my side started to jiggle. It became apparent to me that, my habit of locking the doors behind me was worth it's weight in gold, because the little bastards figured out how to work handles.

I took a step back, and levelled my gun again, as the raptor began growing more impatient, shrieking, and shoving its body against the door, hoping to bust it down, to get to me. I was beginning to wonder what would give first, the door, or it's determination, when, after one final smash, it snarled its rage, and raised its head again, only to snap at the glass. That's when something happened that I will never forget, as long as I live. There was an odd, almost bark like hooting sound, and it turned it's head, irritably, towards the noise, and dashed off towards it.

I was dumb founded, and completely amazed. The raptors were gone, for now, but for how long, and why? What caused it to dash off? The more I thought about those questions, the more I realized I didn't care, I just wanted to get back home. I looked out the window in the door, and it looked safe, so I slowly undid the lock, and, while holding my breath, as quietly as I could, I opened the door. The coast was clear, so I took one tentative step into the hall, then another one. I continued my slow walk, gun levelled out in front of me, ready for action, until I made it to the exit, wherein I found that the animals, both Raptors and Rexes cleared off. They were more then likely off to go find water, which gave a small widow to go and get my ass back to base. I would like to say I didn't run, but considering I wanted to get out of there before anything with teeth came back, and before the storm hit, I might have ran. And for good reason, seeing as I was no sooner in the door, with it locked behind me, did a loud crash of thunder signal the storm, which lasted rather long. Just like this report, jeeze. Anyway, I am going to do one more sweep around the perimeter, try logging on to the communication server, and try to formulate a plan to get to the radio at the main building if the servers don't work. Here's hoping it works.

-Clark Owens

** INTERNTIONAL GENETICS EMPLOYEE LOG#337:**

May, 25, 1993: The good news is, I managed to activate the servers in the main building, and can now access the logs from any computer on the network. Say what you will about Nedry, but when he made a network infrastructure, he built it to last. The bad news is, it seems that he hurricane knocked out the radio towers making getting out of this hell just that much harder.

It seems like connections on ground level are secure, so it's just a matter of repairing the damaged to the tower, and calling the mainland for a pick up, which will be super easy, barely an inconvenience. I just have to climb a tower, unarmed, right up to "Biting height" as I liked to call it, hope nothing thinks I look tasty, while I reattach some cables and hope I put them back correctly.

I guess this is it, by this time tomorrow, either the tower will be fixed, or something will have eaten me.

Signing off for the last time, Clark Owens


End file.
